holbycityfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
This is a timeline of events of Holby City. 2010 All events of 2010 by month. October 2010 *'19-22'Joseph takes a DNA sample on Thursday and receives the results the following day on a letter dated 19/10/2010. As this date, in reality, fell on a Tuesday (the episode's air date), we can assume that the events of the episode occurred within this time frame. - The events of "Shifts" takes place.Episode aired 19 October. 2017 All events of 2017 by month. December 2017 *'5' - The events of "Group Animal - Part One" and "Group Animal - Part Two" take place. John Gaskell arrives at Holby City Hospital and Jac Naylor intends to leave. However, Fredrik Johanssen shoots up the hospital, murdering Raf Di Lucca and critically injuring Jac and Oliver Valentine. He is later shot dead by armed police."Group Animal - Part Two" aired on 7 December. *'Unknown date' - The events of "We Need to Talk About Fredrik" take place. *'24' - The events of "Always Forever" take place. 2018 All events of 2018 by month. December 2018 *'Unknown dates' - The events of "Love Is" and "The Right Sort of Animal" take place. Bernie returns to Holby for Jason and Greta's wedding, and discovers Serena's affair with Leah. Dom and Lofty prepare to get married but Lofty goes missing; after returning, he tells Dom that he does not want to get married. Jason and Greta's wedding is postponed due to structural problems at the venue; Lexy and Sydney Somers are hospitalised as a result. However, they later get married at the hospital along with Dom and Lofty after a change of heart. Bernie breaks up with Serena and leaves."Love Is" aired on 4 December and "The Right Sort of Animal" aired on 11 December. Both episodes take place on dates that lie between between 1 and 9 December. *'18' - The events of "Family Ties" take place. Leah works her final shift at Holby. *'25' - The events of "Best Christmas Ever" take place. Fletch discovers that Steven has another son. Hanssen accepts the position of CEO. Mo leaves Holby.Episode aired on 27 December. *'31' - The majority of the events of "Everything Old Is New Again" take place. Jac, Sacha and Ric attend the SilverKnox Innovation Conference to compete for the Anton Meyer Award for Surgical Innovation. Cameron Dunn returns to AAU as a locum for two shifts. Serena treats Greta after she is hit by a car.Episode aired on 2 January. 2019 All events of 2019 by month. January 2019 *'1' - The final scenes of "Everything Old Is New Again" take place. Serena offers Cameron a place on Darwin. Jac, Sacha and Ric return from the conference. *'8' - The events of "China Crisis" take place. Tom Campbell-Gore returns to Holby with new consultant Ange Godard to head the hospital's new Young Adult Unit; the former later suffers a heart attack in theatre and nearly dies. Cameron begins his first shift on Darwin. *'15' - The events of "The Burden of Proof" take place. Cameron becomes Junior Doctor Lead; Lofty becomes a discharge coordinator. *'22' - The events of "A Daring Adventure or Nothing at All" take place. *'29' - The events of "Mad as Hell" take place. February 2019 *'5' - The events of "Force Majeure" take place. *'12' - The events of "Good Side" take place. *'19' - The events of "Never Say Never" take place. *'26' - The events of "Guts" take place. March 2019 *'5' - The events of "Powerless" take place. *'12' - The events of "A Simple Lie - Part One" and "A Simple Lie - Part Two" take place."A Simple Lie - Part One" aired on 19 March and "A Simple Lie - Part Two" aired on 20 March. *'26' - The events of "Running" take place. *'27' - The events of "Ask No Questions" take place.Episode aired on 2 April. December 2019 * 3''' - The events of "Blurring the Lines" take place.Episode aired on 26 November. * '''24-25 - The events of "Be True, Be Brave, Be Kind" take place. Notes